LIW Inferno Episode 8
Attendance: 23,000 Commentary: Switchblade & Christian Martinez Results * (Dark match) The Murder Squad (Mascara Malvada & Chris America) def. The Omens (Rust & Wreckage) * Backstage, Jimmy Breaks watches the ending to the previous episode of Metal. The Prodigy then walks up to him and the two talk about Barakuda. Breaks says that he needs to be stopped immediately, but to stop a monster like Barakuda, they need someone who is just as powerful as him. The Prodigy says he'll ask around the locker room to see if anyone is up to help. * Video package for a new tag team in Inferno! The iconic team Team Victory will be debuting tonight! * Team Victory (Marcus Hansen & Fidel Cashflow) def. South East Brawlers (Pedro Guzman & David Saga) * Backstage, The Freshman cut a promo. Justin Banks and Zack Sacrifice talk about being the next big thing in the LIW tag team scene. Suddenly, Barakuda runs in and clothes lines both of them to the ground. He grabs both of them and spears them through the backstage interview set. Security then shows up, but Barakuda quickly runs off. * Shell Windhelm © (w/ Shaun Stevens & Mascara Malvada) def. Tom Cross via Submission to retain the LIW Dual Blade Championship * Backstage, Jimmy Breaks and The Prodigy rush to The Freshman and ask them about Barakuda. Just then, Gede and Crossbow Joe show up. The Prodigy realizes that they can help stop Barakuda, and says that they could be like a police force in LIW. Breaks says that it's a good idea, and calls Joe and Gede SWAT Force. Joe and Gede like the idea, and go to look for Barakuda. * Tiana Ford (w/ Malibu Miranda) def. Jade Justice (After the match, the Inferno Women's champ Natasha Nottingham and "Ms. Australia" Beverly rush the ring and attack Twerk Squad.) * Backstage, SWAT Force is looking for Barakuda. They enter the parking garage, and the two begin to talk about Barakuda. Crossbow Joe asks why he came back to LIW and decided to destroy everything. Gede says that Soldier Dude and Jimmy Breaks mysteriously cut Barakuda's LIW contract a few years back and tried to sweep him under the rug. When asked why, Gede says "I don't know." Suddenly, a huge truck speeds up to them, and the two jump out of the way. The truck smashes into a nearby car, and the driver steps out unharmed. It's Barakuda, and he immediately charges at the two. He grabs Gede and slams him through the windshield of another car. Joe and Barakuda begin to throw fists, and the two brawl into an elevator that closes once the two are in. Using the elevator camera, the viewers can see the two punching eachother in the elevator. Barakuda then slams Joe into the elevator door, and once it opens, the two fall out, showing that they're both on the roof of the venue. Back in the parking garage, the heavyweight champion Anthony Guzman shows up and helps Gede off the car. He then rushes into the elevator to get to the two. Barakuda and Joe fight near the edge of the roof of the venue, and Barakuda lifts Joe up over his head. Just then, Anthony Guzman yells at him. Barakuda drops Joe, and Guzman and him begin to fight. Police helicopters fly up next to the building, and spotlights shine on the two fighting. Guzman then spears Barakuda off the roof and the two fall to the ground. * "The Black Knight" Erik The Sword def. "The Tattooed Torturer" Pete Sam * Outside of the venue, Anthony Guzman and Barakuda lay on the wreckage of two cars. When the two fell off the building, they landed on the cars. Paramedics arrive, but the two slowly get off the cars as if they were barely hurt. Barakuda grabs Guzman and throws him into the paramedics and runs off. Jimmy Breaks and The Prodigy then run up to him and ask if he's okay, to which he says he's fine.